A Marriage Project
by Sibuna4260
Summary: What happens when the Glee Club find themselves married for a school project? How messed up will this go? I am including almost every Glee member from all 4 seasons.
1. Please Help

**Hello... I'm Sibuna4260 and I have decided to write another story! I used to be Gleek4260 lol but anyway, this time: I am writing a Glee Story! I have no idea if anyone has ever even made a story like this, but if they have: Credit to you! I've never read one of Glee but if you know of any Glee Marriage Project story, please let me know so I can check them out and give credit to the original author! Thanks :)**

**So the marriage project is when Mr. Schue decides that since some of the Glee clubbers are graduating, and some of them are not as close as they used to be, or even never have been close: He decides to to do this project. The kids have to get in pairs and marry each other. It could also prepare them for their future, considering Rachel and Finn are getting married (They are still engaged in this story.) Now obviously its not permanent. It's only for 2 weeks. But you'll be surprised how much could happen in 2 weeks.**

**Okay so first of all: I have no idea what couples I wanna do for this type of story. I could have the glee kids pick their partners or I could have them assigned. Please review and tell me. If they are assigned a partner then they will most likely be with who they are _not_ dating. **

**The following couples are who I am comfortable writing about:  
-Finchel  
-Jarley  
-Bram  
-Fabrevans  
-Kyder  
-Klaine  
-Brittana  
-Tike  
-Quick  
-Pucktana  
-Bartie  
-Samcedes  
-Sugory  
-Maybe more but those are my main ones basically.**

**The above couples are suggestions for actual couples outside the project. If you want me to assign them all with someone random (or not someone they are dating) then I am open to _many_ other pairings. But for endgame couples; I have only decided on Finchel. And.. Jarley and Kyder because I can't write them with anyone else but again, I am willing to write anything. I also can't decide between Bram or Brittana, I'd prefer Bram but if most Brittana shippers will read this, I will give you Brittana. Oh and Klaine is must: I'll be murdered if I don't. Another major question: Quick or Fabrevans?**

**I am going to include basically every glee club member there has been.  
-Artie Abrams  
-Blaine Anderson  
-Rachel Berry  
-Mike Chang  
-Tine Cohen-Chang  
-Sam Evans  
-Quinn Fabray  
-Rory Flanagan  
-Mercedes Jones  
-Joe Hart  
-Finn Hudson  
-Kurt Hummel  
-Santana Lopez  
-Ryder Lynn  
-Sugar Motta  
-Brittany Pierce  
-Jake Puckerman  
-Noah Puckerman  
-Marley Rose  
-Kitty Wilde**

**I think this has been some of the main ones. I know, Unique/Wade is not on here, but then there would be an uneven amount of people. And I just realize there might not be enough girls... Ooh.. I could include Lauren Zizes too?**

**But anyway: Please review saying what couples for endgame and which pairs should be paired up for this assignment! Or if you would just wish the actual dating couples to be paired together, but then where's the fun in that?**


	2. Partners

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! And your suggestions: I took the majority votes, as well as my own opinion into account. But the endgame couples that did not win, I have them be partners!**

**Okay so endgame (as well as their relationship status ****_right _****now****, as not all of them are together at the moment)  
-Finn and Rachel, Engaged  
-Kurt and Blaine, Dating  
-Brittany and Santana, Dating  
-Tina and Mike, Broken up but Mike still likes her  
-Quinn and Puck, Just friends  
-Sam and Mercedes, Sam likes Mercedes  
-Jake and Marley, Dating  
-Kitty and Ryder, Like each other  
-Sugar and Rory, Went on a few dates but nothing is official  
-Artie is currently single, but likes Sugar  
-Joe is currently single, but likes Quinn**

**I will have a list of the project pairings at the end. I hope you like this chapter! I have also decided to change the 2 weeks to a month.**

**Remember: Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Santana and Brittany are Seniors; Sam, Tina, Artie, and Blaine are Juniors; Rory, Sugar and Joe are Sophomores; Jake, Marley, Kitty and Ryder are Freshmen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of its characters. Just this story**

* * *

**Beginning of May. Doesn't matter the year, because I told you how old they all are. It is a Friday.**

**3rd Person's Pov (I will eventually do one character's point of view, but this way I can tell you how every one of the characters are feeling.)**

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room with a devious grin on his face. He had the perfect idea. He had just realized that by the end of next month, the glee club will lose 9 members of its family. Those kids have been here since the very beginning, and to lose them breaks his heart. He loves the underclassmen just as much, especially Artie and Tina who have also been here from the beginning, but its different. He watched the Seniors grow into beautiful young adults. He's seeing the Juniors do that, and he's excited to watch the others too.

He had also realized that most of the kids have drifted apart from people they were once friends with, and some have not gotten to know each other at all. Some of them were leaving, now is their only chance. They were a family, they were all supposed to be close. He knew exactly how to fix this. A marriage project. I know, it sounds a little crazy. But its a great way to get to know each other, or even learn about the future and marriage. Ahem, Finn and Rachel. Marriage is a tough job, and he doesn't want his kids to rush into it. Even if Finn and Rachel truly love each other, they've only seen the glorified version of marriage. It's not as simple as it's cracked up to be.

Will walked up to his 'Glee Board' and wrote in big letters,  
'Marriage.'

"Ugh, we have to sing songs about marriage?" Santana scoffed.

"I mean, come on. We're not as stupid as some people," Kitty nodded her head towards Finn and Rachel.

Rachel, who ignored Kitty, squealed, "Do the glee club have to sing songs for me and Finn? Because I think that is a wonderful idea. Oooh, we could decide who sings at our wedding!"

"I'll be a bridesmaid but I won't sing," Quinn muttered in low voice.

"No, you are all wrong! This assignment is not about singing... Well not exactly." Mr. Schue started to explain, getting confused looks from all 20 of his students. "You will be in pairs and be 'married' for 5 weeks. At the end of the five weeks, you will perform a song of how your relationship with your partner has improved."

Some kids got excited, others not so much. Everyone knew who they wanted to be with. Some more than others.

Ryder cast a look at Kitty and hoped he was paired with her. He used to think she was just a bitch, but after spending time together and finding out she's quite soft and care-free, and he had stuff in common with her (not just the sexually molested, but they actually had the same taste in music, movies and Kitty even had an interest in Ryder's favorite football team,) he has realized she's a great girl and eventually developed feelings for her.

Kitty noticed someone staring at her, and guessed it was Ryder. She's caught him staring at her a lot lately. Not like she minds. Honestly, she likes him back. If you look past his goofy smile, JB wannabe haircut, and stupid personality, he's quite decent. He's a good friend too. She doesn't know why Marley turned down Ryder for Jake. Sure, Jake is hot, but what does he have that Ryder doesn't?

"Will we be able to pick our partners, Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked, holding his boyfriend's hand. He really wants to be partners with Blaine. He doesn't want Blaine paired with anyone else, nor does he want to be paired with anyone else.

"Unfortunately.. I have a hat in which you will choose your partners by picking out of a hat!" At this statement, everyone had groaned. No one wanted to be paired up with someone random. It would be awkward if it was your ex. Most of the kids had one.. or a few. "Oh, come on. Don't give me that. This should be exciting! Half of you are graduating next month and don't have a friendship with each other or the lower-classmen. Some of you have drifted away from your friendships, which is common but devastating. If you are paired randomly, who knows? You might make a new friend, or rekindle a friendship you let slip away long ago? Give it a shot."

After a moment of silence, the glee students nodded one by one, agreeing to their crazy teacher's idea.

"Now since there is an uneven number of girls and guys, there will be a pairing made up of two boys... Who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue asked, scanning over the crowd of teenagers.

"I will!" Rachel volunteered. She walked up to the piano and put her hand in the hat full of boys' names. She felt around, hoping to be lucky and get Finn's paper. She obviously wants to do this project with him, she _is_ getting married to him in real life.

"Any time now!" Santana groaned.

Rachel shot her new friend a look before grabbing the nearest paper and pulling it out. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled. Her eyes fluttered open. She opened the paper and her smile faded.  
"Puck." Her voice rang throughout the choir room.

Finn had a frown on his face as well. He and Puck are also not as close as they used to be, with Finn not trusting him too much after both of his girlfriends cheated on him, with his best friend. Now his fiance has to be 'married' to him.

As for Puck, he just shrugged and smirked at his new 'wife.' He was asked to join Rachel in the front of the choir room.

"Noah and Rachel, do you take each other to be each other's gleefully wedded fake husband and wife. To become closer friends, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, rich or for poor, for the next 5 weeks?"

"I do.." both of them said, awkwardly. They are exes, so of course this is awkward!

"Great! Please take a seat. Sam, why don't you come up?" Sam reluctantly stood up and walked over to the piano, as Rachel and Puck sat down in their old seats.

Sam took a deep breath and fished his hand in the girls' hat. He was hoping for Mercedes, but he's sure if he did get her, everyone would say he rigged it. What? He likes her, why wouldn't he rig it. But he didn't. He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Brittany._

He gave a small smile. The blonde cheerio is not that bad, she's very kind and sweet. He's just worried of how her girlfriend would react.

"Brittany." He announced.

The beautiful dancer clapped in her seat before jumping up and walking to Sam. She knew she wouldn't get Santana, to her misery. But Sam is a nice guy, she'd like to get to know him better. And maybe, she will finally meet someone who understands her blonde jokes. Santana obviously doesn't get them. Quinn never did and Kitty is too mean to even care.

"Aw no! I object!" Santana exclaimed.

"It's not that bad, Sanny. It's just for 5 weeks and it's not like we're actually married." Brittany reassured her girlfriend. She then glanced at her teacher, "It is not permanent, right?"

"Correct," Will laughed.

Brittany nodded and smiled at Sam.

"Sam and Brittany, do you take each other to be each other's gleefully wedded fake husband and wife. To become closer friends, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, rich or for poor, for the next 5 weeks?"

"I do." Sam and Brittany said together. Everyone thought 'What a great match, two dumb blondes.' Well except two people; Santana and Mercedes. Mercedes knew she shouldn't be jealous; She turned down Sam numerous times. But she can't help it. She thinks she's an idiot. _Why did I let him go? Now he'll probably end up liking Brittany._

"Can I go next? I want to get this over with." Santana raised her hand, glaring at the blonde boy with big lips as he sat behind her.

"Go ahead." Will nodded, holding out the hat for her. She stood up and walked over. She quickly grabbed a paper, not caring who she got, as long as it was not some loser. She had actually wished she had gotten Puck because he's the only guy that actually understands her rudeness, but nope. She instead gets Frankenteen.

"Aw come on! Can I have a do-over?!" She complained, showing Schuester the paper.

"No, you may not. Finn is your partner." Will said, writing it down on his clipboard.

When Finn heard his name, he hung his head and groaned. He reluctantly dragged himself to stand next to Santana.

"I hope you know that I will not enjoy this. I might be able to tolerate you now, but that does not mean I will minimize my insults on you just because we're 'married.'" Santana whispered to Finn. Finn gulped and nodded. _I thought we were finally friends... _He thought.

Mr. Schue asked them the same procedure, and both teenagers had said, "I do," gritted through their teeth.

"Who's next?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'd like to go.." Marley shyly stood up. He gave a smile of encouragement and held the hat out to her. Marley crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping for Jake, while reaching her other hand in the hat. She took a moment to actually grasp the paper in her fingers before pulling it out.

_Jake._

She broke out into silent giggles, "Jake!" She looked at her boyfriend who had mirrored her smile.

"No fair!" Rachel yelled.

"Shut up!" Kitty banged her head on the wall behind her.

Jake and Marley did the mini ceremony with everyone in the room envying them. They got to work with the person they liked and even though they weren't too many people into it, they all had a feeling that no one else will be paired with the person they liked. _Not fair, _they all thought.

"Ryder, why don't you go?" Mr. Schue suggested to the young student. Ryder nodded and walked up. He sighed and just grabbed a random piece of paper. He could have sworn it said 'Kitty' but no, it said 'Sugar.' _Great, the richy bitch. Why me? _

"Sugar." He glanced at the sophomore who got a disgusted look on her face.

"Really? Does the world hate me?" She complained, standing up and walking next to Ryder.

"Well I love you too," Ryder answered sarcastically. He knows she sort of has a thing with Rory so he mouthed 'Sorry' to the Irish boy before doing the ritual with Sugar.

"I don't." Sugar said instead of 'I do.'  
"You mean 'I do.'" Ryder corrected her.  
"Sure, whatever." Sugar sighed before walking back to her seat.

_Well this shall be fun. _Ryder thought as he sat behind her.

"Artie, your turn." Sugar suggested to the handicapped boy beside her.

Artie sighed but still rolled to the front of the room. He wanted Sugar, but she gets to be with Ryder. Even in real life, she still ends up with Rory so he doesn't get her either way. He grabbed a piece of paper and it read 'Kitty.' He sighed. Kitty has been nice to him lately, what with her helping him with tell his mom about his dream of film school. He knows he has another year, but he's glad he could get his application over with now so its all set and ready for the fall.

"Kitty." He glanced at the small cheerio, scared she's gonna tear him in two. No, wait. That'd be Ryder. He knows the kid likes her. I guess they got each other's crushes, he knows he's gonna be begged to switch. As much as he liked too, it won't be allowed.

Kitty gave a smile to her older friend and walked to the front. She's glad its someone she actually liked. She didn't like too many people in this club, but Artie was one of the few people she tolerated. As they performed the ceremony, Kitty sat in Artie's lap, making Ryder send daggers at the two.

"Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked the ex-cheerio. She nodded as she made her way down the steps. She honestly didn't care who she ended up with. She does not like anyone at the moment. She's taking a break from the dating world to focus on her future. She actually thinks this lesson is a good idea, because it might knock some sense in her two friends. She believes everyone deserves happiness, but you deserve to find exactly what it is first. She's good friends with almost all the guys, so she's okay with whoever the hat paired her up with.

It was Joe. She smiled at her young friend. She, and everyone else, knew he liked her. But he was such a nice friend to her. He helped with her with physical therapy, and he was good company. They exchanged 'I do's before resuming to their seats.

"How much longer?" Tina asked. She's not the one to complain about Glee Club but even she was getting tired.

"We'd get done faster if you came up here and picked your partner." Will held out the hat to her. Tina rolled her eyes but managed to pull out a name anyway.

_Blaine._

She smirked. She's been developing... Feelings for the boy. She knows she shouldn't, but she can't help it. "Blaine." She said proudly. Not like that's anything to be proud of. You're marrying a gay guy.

Blaine gave the girl a smile. He doesn't know her too well but he's excited to get to know her. As they did the mini-ceremony, Mike glared at the pair. He knows he has nothing to worry about, Blaine is taken and wouldn't be interested in Tina but he's just jealous. That Tina might like him, he saw the way she looked at him. _Doesn't she know it's never going to happen? Why can't she see what's right in front of her? _He doesn't even know why they broke up. He thought they were going fine, but one day out of the blue, she said that it's over.

Soon enough, it was Mercedes turn. She knew that she was the only girl left. It was either Mike, Kurt or Rory. She doesn't really mind who she has, but she hopes its Kurt because they used to be best friends, but they slowly drifted apart. With him at Dalton, and then becoming all buddy-buddy with Rachel. She's sad that they were one of the friendships that didn't last. They were still friends, but not as close as they were.

She slowly reached inside the hat and pulled out a name. She unfolded the paper and looked at the name.

She was disappointed,  
_Mike._

Not like Mike is bad or anything. She loves Mike, he's a great friend and an incredible dancer. She was just hoping for Kurt.

"Mike." She smiled at the dancer who smiled back. They never had too many conversations, they were both excited to get to know each other, though they both had their hearts set on different people. They got 'married' and then took a seat.

"And then that leaves Kurt and Rory." Mr. Schue said to the remaining two boys.

"Are you okay with being paired with me, Rory?" Kurt asked the exchange student. He wants to make sure that Rory was comfortable being 'married' to a boy. Rory totally respects his sexuality but since he's straight, he's gonna have to be gay for 5 weeks. Not many guys are cool with that.

"It's totally cool!" Rory gave a smile to the older boy. He really doesn't have a problem with it. Though he wishes it was Sugar, or even Brittany, Kurt is not bad, for a boy. He thinks this project will be cool. Soon enough, the two boys were 'married.'

"Okay kids, so now that you are all 'married,' you have to get a job and stuff like that. But before we get into the jobs and money and all of that. I want you guys to learn more about each other. Learn to trust each other. The sooner you do that, the easier this project will be. I would suggest you do that this weekend and then on Monday we will start the project. Good luck."

* * *

**That is the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Do you like the pairings? I tried to grant everyone's wishes, whether in this story they will only be paired up, endgame or a one-sided crush. **

**Project Pairings:  
Rachel-Puck  
Finn-Santana  
Sam-Brittany  
Marley-Jake  
Quinn-Joe  
Tina-Blaine  
Mercedes-Mike  
Artie-Kitty  
Kurt-Rory  
Sugar-Ryder**

**So next chapter, and probably into the next few chapters we will see each pair bond and get to know each other. Yes, Jarley is together and are paired up. But drama will happen for them. Lots of things will happen, some kids question their feelings while others know their partner is just a friend, some people get jealous and start a fight, a couple might even break up. But they will all be happy in the end! **

**So please... Review! If you could also Favorite and Follow, that would also mean a lot! Thank you! :)**


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**Thank you all for your reviews/follows/favorites! Please keep it up! And don't worry to the person who said to not make them fall in love with their partners: They won't! Some of them already like their partners (i.e; Tina likes Blaine, and Joe likes Quinn) but that will stay it. Someone might get jealous because of how close their crush/significant other is with their partner (i.e; Ryder and Santana, and maybe others) but they're just paranoid, they will have nothing to worry about, trust me :) **

**Sorry if this chapter is not that good.. It's my first Glee story, I'm trying to get used to writing these characters without making them too OOC. And this chapter is kinda just a filler, not the actual story yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

***After Glee Club***

**Marley's Pov**

I'm so happy Jake and I are partners! But I feel like the project is a little... I don't know how to explain it, stupid.

We had just arrived at his house and his mom was getting ready to go to work.

"Hey mom," Jake greeted his mom.

"Hi, Ms. Puckerman **(A/N: I don't even know if this is her real last name on the show.. That's what wikia said, but please correct me if I'm wrong!)**" I smiled.

"Hey kids. How was school?" she asked. "Oh and Marley, you know you can call me Tanisha." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You got it, _Tanisha_."

"Anyway..." Jake took my hand in his, "We got married!" He held up our hands with the fake rings. Yes, we got rings. Our rings were those cheap silver ones you find from a kid's store, but we have to keep them on until we all get 'divorces' after 5 weeks.

"What?" She thinks we're serious.

"It's a project!" We assured her.

"Oh thank god. I don't need you two getting married now. Save that until after college," she said and the two of us blushed. "Well I'm going to be heading to work. Behave." She kissed Jake's head before walking out.

"So what shall we do now, my dear wife?" Jake asked, putting his hand around me.

"Oh I don't know.. We know basically everything there is to know about each other so I think we have this assignment in the bag."

"Actually.. There is something you don't know about me."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"I.. I have a spiderman pillowcase."

I laughed, he wasn't being serious.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes." He laughed.

"So you're not keeping anything remotely important from me?"

"Not that I know of at the top of my head. What about you?"

"Hmm.. My favorite color is not blue but purple."

"I knew that."

"Well.. I guess that proves our point. We know everything about each other."

"A+ here we come!" He held is hand up and I high-fived it.

**Saturday**

**Santana's Pov**

Ugh today I have to work with Frankenteen for this stupid marriage project. I just arrived at his house so I walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door and a few moments later it was his mom who opened the door.

"Oh, is it Santana?" Carol asked.

"Yes. Is Finn home? We have to work on a Glee Project."

"Yes, he is right up in his room. Go up the stairs and he's at the end of the hallway on your left." She directed me. I smiled a quick thanks before running up the stairs. I walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Finnocence yell. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Finnocence, get your lazy ass up and let's get this over with," I said when I saw him lying on his bed on his phone.

"In a minute." He said, going back to his phone. I grabbed it from his hands and looked at what he was doing it. He was texting Rachel, of course.

"You can sext that dwarf in a few hours." He sighed and sat up. "So how do we do this?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Aren't you and Schue like best friends or something?"

"No, that would be sad. Especially on his part."

I laughed in agreement. "He has like no friends his own age. Anyway... Tell me about yourself."

"Uh.. I like to play football-"

"Not the basics. Say stuff that I wouldn't know. Things that very few people know. Something to bring us closer, I don't know."

"I think you and Brittany are a hot couple?"

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes, "But that's not what I meant."

"You go first. I'm not good at this."

"Fine," I sighed. "I used to do ballet when I was younger."

"You? A girly sport?" He chuckled.

"Don't have too much fun making fun of this. But the reason why I was put in ballet was because I was 'Too tomboyish' so my dad got mad at me."

"That's not freaking right."

"Oh I know. My dad is just- ugh. But ballet was pretty cool, cheerleading tops it by a million though."

"That's cool.. I have something that I am very ashamed about."

"I'm intrigued. Continue."

"Rachel got me into One Direction."

I broke out laughing, "One Direction is horrible!" **(A/N: This is not my opinion. One Direction are my soulmates, I love them. But this is something Santana would say) **

"If you give them a chance, you'll see they're pretty decent singers! And their new song 'Diana' is really sweet!"

"Oh my god, Rachel has taken you to the dark side!" I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him, "Come back, Finn!"

He laughed, "Shut up!"

After I calmed down from my laughing fit. "You're actually not that bad. And I should probably tell you now before this freaking project ruins it. We are friends.. I just don't like to admit it."

He smiled. "You're a great person, Santana. Sure, you're a bitch.. But you do care about a few people. Brittany is definitely one of them. I see the way you look at her. You're not all bad. I'm kinda glad to be doing this project with you."

"Really?" He nodded. "Thank you."

Maybe this project won't be so bad.

**Ryder's Pov**

I finally arrived at Sugar's house. Her neighborhood is so freaking big. I thought I'd never find her house. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Oh it's you," Sugar opened the door. "Come in," she sighed.

I walked in and my mouth dropped. Her house is even bigger on the inside.

"Your house is awesome."

"Thanks, but close your mouth or you'll get flies." She walked in a direction and I decided to follow her. We ended up in the kitchen. "Do you want a snack?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"A beer?" She slid one across the table towards me.

"How did you get this?"

"I steal it from my parents. They're barely home so..."

"Is it just you and your parents?" I asked.

"And the maid and butler. But yeah.. It gets kinda lonely. Especially since the house is this big."

"Why don't you ever invite friends over?"

"Not many people like me." She shrugged.

I felt kinda bad for her. My house is pretty big and decent, but I have four brothers and sisters. It's never lonely.

"So anyway..." She changed the subject. "How do we do this project?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if we're supposed to like ask each other simple questions like favorite TV show or things like deepest secrets."

"How about both?" She suggested.

"Okay.. Favorite TV show?"

"I love Pretty Little Liars, how about you?"

"The Big Bang Theory."

As we started talking, I realized she's not that bad. She's really fun and outgoing. She's also way nicer than she is at school. We don't have much in common, but I like her better than I did before. Maybe this project won't be that bad after all.

**Brittany's Pov**

"Hey Rory!" I greeted my little Irish friend when I walked into my living room.

"Hi Brittany! What time are Kurt and Sam going to be here?" he asked.

(Rory stays with Brittany because he's an exchange student, and Sam lives at the Hudson-Hummel's)

"I texted Sam and told him noon," I said, plopping down beside him. "What are we watching?"

"That movie where people fight to the death," he said confused in his irish accent.

"The Hunger Games?"

"That's it!"

_Knock Knock._

"I'll get it!" I jumped up and ran to the door. I opened it and there stood a blonde boy in a football jacket and a brunette boy dressed in flamboyant clothing. "Sam, Kurt! Come in," I opened the door wider so they could come in.

"Hi Brittany," they both smiled at me.

Sam grabbed my arm and said, "Uh, I actually have something fun planned.."

"What?" I asked, excitement showing.

"There's this carnival in town-"

"I love carnivals!" I interrupted.

"We don't have to go, if you really don't want to."

"I want to." I gave him an assuring smile.

"Good. The reason why I suggested it was because we should bond over things we both like."

"No, it's a great idea! We're gonna be great friends." His smile matched mine. I'm excited to get to know Sam. Santana always makes fun of him, but I don't think there's anything bad about him.

**Kurt's Pov**

After Sam and Brittany left me alone with Rory, the two of us fell in an awkward silence.

"So.." Rory started to say, "Do you like the Hunger Games?"

"What? Your accent is hard to understand.. Speak. Slower." He just sighed and pointed to the TV. Oh! The Hunger Games! "Yeah, this is a cool movie. Blaine is more into it though, I'm not the biggest fan of violence.."

"Jennifer Lawrence is hot."

"I'm sure she is.. Josh Hutcherson is cute though." I added. "So.. How are things with you and Sugar?"

He turned his head towards me so fast I thought it was gonna fall off. "What?" he laughed, nervously.

"You really like her, don't you?"

He smiled like I do whenever I think about Blaine, "Yeah.. She's a great girl. She's different."

"You got that right."

"But we're not a couple. I don't know how to ask girls out.. I'm not that appealing.."

"You have an accent, sure it's hard to understand, but girls dig accents!"

"Anyway..." he changed the subject. "This project thing. How do we even start this?"

"I have no idea!" I laughed.

**Mike's Pov**

It was around 2:00 in the afternoon, and Mercedes and I decided to meet each other at the Lima Bean. When I walked into the coffee shop, I saw her sitting at a booth in the corner. She looked up and saw me and smiled. I smiled back and walked over to her.

"Hey Mike!" she greeted.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, you?"

"Eh, okay."

"What happened?"

I sighed. Should I tell her? I guess that's part of the project. To be close enough to get help with situations like this.  
"Tina." I finally said.

"Oh.." I could tell she was shocked I confided in her. "Well.. Do you still like her?"

"Of course. I don't even know why we broke up. We were going strong, so I thought, but then a couple of weeks ago out of the blue, she told me it was over."

"That must of sucked.."

"It really did. Now she likes Blaine. Like can't she see that he's taken? And he's not interested. I don't want her to get her heart broken, though she knows that it will be."

"You can't help who you like. I'm sure she doesn't want to have a crush on Blaine. But I do know that she still likes you."

"She does?" I asked, hopefully. She nodded and I felt relieved.

"It's just gonna take her a while to realize what she let go."

"Soo.. What about you and Sam?" I smirked.

"Nothing is going on." She tried to convince me, but I know better.

"Not the way I see it."

"I'm over him."

"No you're not."

She looked down at her coffee and nodded.

"You two make a cute couple," I told her.

"Really?" She looked up at me. I nodded. "Thanks, you and Tina were too. I'm rooting for you guys."

"Same with you and Sam." Mercedes is a great friend, I wish we talked more.

**Rachel's Pov**

I was watching Funny Girl on my TV when my phone rang.

_Would he say he's in L.O.V.E,  
but if it was me then I would, I would.  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low,  
baby you should know that I would, I would._

I picked it up and saw the caller ID was Noah. I clicked answer and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello Noah," I greeted.

"Hey my hot little Jewish-American princess," I could feel him smirking on the other line.

"What do you want, Noah?"

"We have a project to do, remember?"

"I can't believe that you, of all people, would remember about a school project. But I'm free right now, if we could meet at the Lima Bean or something."

"Actually, I'm outside your house." I jumped up and ran to my window. And sure enough, he was standing in the driveway laughing his ass off.

"No funny, Puckerman."

"Come on, yes it is!"

I started walking down the stairs to the front door. I walked over to him and he hung up the phone.

"By the way, I hope you know that I'm the best man at your wedding so I have so many jokes all ready to go." He laughed.

"Don't make me uninvite you." I glared at him.

"Ha, so I am on the list!"

"Are you really Finn's best man? He told me he couldn't choose."

"Oh I don't know, I'm trying to convince him to choose me. Maybe you could talk him in to it!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head no. "So I was thinking, we could play a game to get the first part of the project done and over with," I started saying and he continued listening. "Have you ever heard of the game 'Two truths and a lie'?" I asked.

"Isn't that the game where you say three things, two of which are true and one is false, and the other person has to figure out which is which?"

"Yeah! You've played it before?"

"No, I just figured that from the name."

"Do you want to do it or not?"

"Sure, it sounds cool. You go first."

"Okay.." I had to think for a few seconds, "I used to have a pet pony, I had my tonsils out, and the first time I ever went to New York was at Nationals. Which one is the lie?"

"I remember you getting your tonsils out... I'm gonna have to go with New York."

"Wrong! Nationals was in fact the first time I ever went to New York."

"So you never had a pony?"

"No! Your turn." As we started playing the game, he was actually normal. I knew stuff about him that I don't think many people did. Like the fact that he's still in love with Quinn.

**Joe's Pov**

I am so happy I get to work with Quinn! She really nice and so pretty. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend but I don't know when to. I have to do it soon though, because she's moving to New Haven in a few months.

Right now, we were taking a walk while talking. We've already become pretty good friends, so we were just talking about random things in life.

"Do you watch The Fosters?" Quinn asked.

"What's that?"

"A TV show. On ABC Family."

"No.. I don't get that channel."

"Oh.. Well it's a really good show. It's about this biracial lesbian couple who has a foster family. The oldest child, who is one of their son's from a previous marriage, and then they adopted Latino twins. And now they're also fostering a sister and brother, and in the mid-season finale they finally decided to adopt them. But the girl, is kind of in a relationship with the oldest son, so she ran away."

"Well that's interesting.."

"It's a really good show! I watch it with Rachel, we have fan wars all the time." She laughed. Her laugh is contagious and beautiful. "Oh, look!" She pointed to the park where this little puppy was running around without a leash. The park and surrounding area was pretty much vacant, except for us and this elderly couple sitting on a bench.

The puppy ran over to us. Quinn bent down to pet it,  
"Aww it's so cute! And fluffy!" The dog was a Shih Tzu.

"Is this your dog!?" I yelled to the elderly couple across the road. They pointed to their ears, signaling they didn't hear what I said. I pointed to the dog and they shook their head.

"I wonder who owns her." Quinn thought out loud.

"How do you know its a her?" I asked.

Quinn flipped the dog so it was laying on its back. "You're right, its a he."

"What do we do with him?" I asked.

"Well I'm gonna take him home and talk to my mom. I'm sure she'll know what to do. I'll probably end up taking him to the police station or maybe put up some fliers." She said, while picking up the small dog and scratching behind his ear. "Bye Joe, thanks for the great day!" She smiled, and to my surprise: She leant up and kissed my cheek.

**Kitty's Pov**

"Kitty! There's a boy here for you!" my mom squealed from outside my bedroom door. I groaned and told her it was no one before running down the stairs. I opened the front door and Artie was sitting in his chair at the bottom of the steps.

"Hi Kitty," he flashed a friendly smile.

"Hey Artie," I leaned back and yelled, "MOM! I'm going out with a friend, I'll be back later!" Before she could answer, I grabbed my jacket and ran out the house.

"Where are we going?" Artie asked as he followed me down the walkway.

"Just for a walk. I don't want you anywhere near my parents."

His smile faded, "Why?"

"Because they are embarrassing. And me and my dad don't have the best relationship, I just don't want you to meet them. It has nothing to do with you, but them."

"Oh.. Okay. Why do you and your dad have a bad relationship?"

"It's a long story," I sighed, as I sat down on a bench. He rolled in front of me.

"Tell me about it. That's the whole point of us hanging out today, right?"

I nodded. "Well.. I know things about him that I shouldn't. And because of that... He hates me."

"D-does he hit you?"

"No. Well he did once, but that was by accident. That was years ago, though. He's not abusive, so don't worry."

"That's good. But, what do you know about him that you shouldn't?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Who would I tell?"

I gave a small smile before answering, "Well.. I once caught my dad cheating on my mom. He begged me not to tell her. I never did, but I feel guilty about not telling her."

"That's it?"

I nodded.

"Well.. If I were you, I'd tell her. How long ago was this?"

"Like 2 years."

"That's a while.. Is it still going on?"

"No. Not that I know of."

"What would he do if you told?"

"Leave us."

"Why?"

"He smokes pot. He's done that since before I was born. He doesn't love us. He loves the drug more than us. That's why me and my mom have to stick together. I can't tell her because it'll ruin her happiness. Even if my dad's unhappy, my mom is. I can't do that to her."

His face saddened. "I'm sorry."

"Eh, I'm used to it."

"By the way.. Sorry to change the subject, but I wanted to thank you once again for helping me tell my mom about film school. I will finally get my application in early!"

I smiled. "You're welcome, Artie. I'm glad I could help you."

"You know... You're not as bad as everything thinks."

"Thanks. It's all just a defensive wall." And that's how I ended up telling this guy my entire life's story.

**Blaine's Pov**

"Hey Tina!" I waved at the girl in front of the Lima Bean.

"Oh hey Blaine!" She smiled at me. I walked towards her.

"Thanks for meeting me, I didn't know where else to do this."

"No problem." We walked in and Tina grabbed my arm and tried to turn around. "What's wrong?" I asked. She nodded to the corner across the room. It was Mike and Mercedes. They looked up and saw us. Mercedes waved while Mike had a sad expression on his face. I let go of Tina and walked over to them, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Blaine. What a small world? Who knew that me and Mike, and you and Tina would both be at the Lima Bean." Mercedes said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, I have to get home. Nice talking to you, Mercedes. Bye Blaine," Mike said, standing up and leaving. He paused and looked at Tina. He said a low "Bye," and she waved awkwardly before he exited Lima Bean.

"That was weird," I noted. Mercedes and Tina didn't make a movement. I shrugged it off.

"I should be going too.." Mercedes said, standing up.

"No, don't feel like you have to go!" I said.

"No, it's okay. I'll see you guys on Monday." She smiled before leaving.

Tina and I sat down where Mercedes and Mike just were.

"So.. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Huh?" Tina asked, snapping out of her trance.

"I asked how were you."

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking about how quick Mike was to leave.."

"Yeah, that was weird."

"I think he hates me now."

"Who could hate you?"

She smiled (and did I see a blush?)  
"Well.. I might of dumped him out of the blue for no reason."

"I knew you guys broke up but I didn't know why. So there was no reason?"

"Well there kind of was. He thinks I like someone else, and I kind of do." She likes someone else? "But that's not the main reason.. He's graduating.. And I don't think we can do a long distance relationship. I decided to end it now before I hurt myself. We were already so deep, but if he just leaves and we fall apart, its worse than me ending it now."

"I know what you mean.." I nodded. "I'm scared of what's going to happen with me and Kurt. But I'm not going to break up with him because I'm scared. I'm going to spend as much time as I can with him, you know?"

"But you and Kurt are special-"

"So are you and Mike. I can help you get him back."

"That's okay.. You don't have to."

"I want to."

"You'd really help me?"

"Of course. We're friends."

"We are? We never spoke to each other before, though."

"Glee Club is a family."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"No problem."

* * *

**So yeah that's the chapter. Everyone's figuring out that this project might not be so bad after all. And some people are even going to help the other with their relationships! I hope you liked the chapter... I'm doing my best to make sure the characters aren't too OOC. I mostly write for House of Anubis, and the Glee fandom is way bigger and.. Yeah, so tell me if you liked it, loved it or hated it. Don't be too mean because I don't handle cruelness very well. Oh and I am open to anything, so you may suggest anything you want! Just remember the endgame couples. **

**Now for Thursday's episode: OMFG I LOVED IT! I don't want to spoil it for those of you who have not seen it yet but that episode was amazing. You may PM me if you want to talk about it, or if you are a guest, my fanfiction email is sibuna426 *the 'at' sign* gmail . com (no spaces) **

**SO anyway.. Yeah, please review! :) Pretty please? I don't think it'll hurt you to tell me your opinion.**


	4. Expenses

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all your lovely reviews :) enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

**Finn's Pov**

I was on my way to Glee rehearsal when I was suddenly attacked from behind. I freaked out a minute before I looked down and saw my beautiful fiancé hugging my torso. I calmed down and smiled, as I kissed her hair greeting,  
"Hey babe."

She smiled up at me and said, "Hey baby! I haven't seen you all day, and you never answered any of my calls.. How was the 'session' with Satan?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I've been busy this weekend and you know we have different schedules.. I wasn't at lunch because I had to stay and help Coach Bieste with something. But anyway, Santana isn't that bad."

"Really?" She asked me, shocked.

"Yeah.. She's actually nice.. Sort of.."

"Anyway-" she interrupted me, "You would not believe what Puck told me!"

"What?" I asked, pretending to sound interested.

"He's still in love with Quinn!" she whispered, after checking the hallways to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Wait, he still loves Quinn? That got me interested.

"He does?" I gave a small smile. Puck deserves love, he's been through a lot. So has Quinn, but even though they've both done plenty wrong (more Puck than Quinn though) they actually do deserve each other.

"Yeah!" She practically squealed.

"But what does this have to do with us?" I said, knowing some scheme was about to erupt from her mouth.

"We have to get them back together!"

"I don't think that's going to work.."

"Why not?" She pouted. I pointed over at Joe. "Joe? What does he have to do with the Quick relationship?"

"Quick?"

"Quinn plus Puck, like we're Finchel, anyway answer my question."

"Oh.. He likes Quinn, that's why."

"No he doesn't." She then thought for a moment and gasped, "Does he really?" I nodded. "Oh no, what if he gets to her before Puck does? They are partners after all."

"So what if he does?"

"Puck would be heartbroken!"

"No one would notice, not like he'd show his feelings."

"I'll feel bad!"

"Rachel.." I put my hand on her shoulder, "I love you, but you need to stop meddling. For once, you're actually doing it out of the kindness of your heart, but Quinn and Puck's relationship is none of your business. If they're meant to be together, then they will be."

She sighed. "The one time I try to do something nice!"

I looked over at Kitty and Ryder, talking at her locker and smiling, or well more like flirting. Then I saw Mercedes staring at Sam while he crammed for a test. And I saw Mike glare at Tina and Blaine laughing like best friends. Finally, I saw Rory and Sugar staring at each other while Kurt and Artie were (trying to) talk to them, respectively.

"Well.. You could help one of those many couples in desperate need of help-" I nodded at the four couples I mention.

"I call Kitty and Ryder."

"I thought you didn't like them? Because Kitty reminds you of Quinn and Santana's love child, and you say Ryder is too hyper for your liking."

She was about to speak but then shut her mouth. "Well.. Ryder is hyper and he sorta annoys me, but he's a great kid with amazing talent. But Kitty is Quinn and Santana's love child! But if she is anything like Quinn and Santana, then she does have a soft side. And from how she's talking to Ryder, he might just be it."

"When did you become the relationship geru?"

"You mean 'We.' And since we helped Sam and Quinn get together-"

"That was like 2 years ago. And I sort of ruined that relationship.." I muttered the last part, which she didn't appear to hear.

She just shrugged and stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. Then we intertwined our hands before heading to Glee Club.

"What the hell is this?" Puck asked from behind us. The choir room was not set up like it usually is; all the chairs on the risers were replaced by two-seat desks scattered around the room.

Everyone started piling in behind us and just stared at all the chairs.

Mr. Schue entered from his office,  
"You have to sit with your parents!"

Other than groaning, like most people even myself would've expected, we all just shrugged and walked to our seats.

"Wow.. Not even one groan? This project is already working!" Mr. Schue clapped, getting some papers out from the top of the piano. "Okay, so I am going to pass out this worksheet." He started handing out this worksheet. "You and your partner will start going over all the expenses about owning a house, paying bills, ect."

"We have to do math? That's what you're saying?" Sam asked, staring at the paper between him and Brittany, who looked just as dumbfounded.

"I don't do math.." Ryder whispered from behind me. A lot of us nodded.

"We're supposed to sing in here, not do math," Sugar added.

"You can use your phones," Mr. Schue sighed. We all cheered silently. "Now get to work!"

"Okay so Finessa," Santana turned to me. "You just sit back, I don't want to fail-"

"I'm not that dumb."

She gave me a look. "You thought you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub."

"That was one time!" I exclaimed.

"I can hear you," Quinn said from behind Santana.

"Yeah well.." Santana ignored her. I looked at the paper. Wait, we need an occupation..

Right then Mr. Schue exclaimed, "I forgot! You can't do this without getting your occupations!"

We all groaned. He pulled out another hat and passed it around. Brittany was the first one. She reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"A brain surgeon?" She asked. We all laughed silently, except Santana.

Mr. Schue took the paper from her, "Even though this is pretend, that sort of scares me."

Brittany just shrugged and pulled out another piece of paper, "Dancer! Yay!"

"That worked out," Sam joked as he reached into the hat. "Newspaper editor?" He asked. "But I hate writing-"

"That's your job, Sam. No questions." Mr. Schue said before bringing the hat over to Blaine.

Blaine reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. He had a smile as he unfolded the paper, "A clown.." his smile disappeared. This time, the class did erupt into laughter. "Mr. Schue, I don't think-"

Tina reached into the hat and then read her job, "Broadway actor-"

"NO FAIR!" Rachel stood up and shouted. We all know there's only one of each job. Puck make Rachel sit, and she just slumped in her chair and pouted.

"It's just pretend, Rachel." Tina gave her a small smile.

We continued picking jobs. Kurt got fashion designer, Rory got math teacher, Artie got nurse, Kitty got actress, Mercedes got guidance counselor, Mike got physical therapist, Quinn got dentist, Joe got realtor, Puck got police officer, Rachel got flight attendant, Marley got hotel manager, and Jake got basketball player. Not everyone is happy with their job. I think the only ones are definitely okay with it is Kurt and Puck, and I don't think Jake, Mike and Kitty mind their jobs. The others are not too happy, especially Rachel.

Finally it was Santana's turn. She got lawyer. When it was my turn, I reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. I held my breath and unfolded it. _McDonalds Cashier. _Everyone started chuckling while I hung my head. That is probably where my life is heading.

"Really? I'm a successful lawyer and this is who my husband is?" Santana complained. I glared at her.

"Last ones, Sugar and Ryder!" Mr. Schue ignored Santana's comment and went behind us to get to the Sophomore and Freshman.

Sugar got veterinarian (which she's mad about because she doesn't do well with blood.. or animals,) and Ryder got male model.

"Okay so you guys may get back to work now!"

I looked down at the paper and found how much money I'm supposed to make a year. I make about 30,000 dollars a year. That's not bad! I looked over at Santana who wrote it under her name that she makes 145,000 dollars a year. My jaw dropped.

"Everything may seem like a lot of money, but just wait until we look at what goes to taxes and then we have to figure out what goes for rent, all the bills, a car, if we want a pet, all the entertainment and all this crap." Santana said as she flipped through the packet.

"Holy crap," I said.

"Exactly. This is a lot of money, and half of it goes down the drain," she started doing the math to figure what part of her $145,000 goes to the government. After all the taxes, we both lost like a third of our salary. Then we had to pay for rent, gas bills, electric bills, and heat bills. We ended up with about $100,000 between us.

I looked around the room and saw everyone just staring at their paper, either because the math is giving them a headache, or because they never realized how much money their parents' had to spend. I'm guessing the latter, though the math is giving me a headache.

"What kind of car do you want?" I asked her, when we got to step 3.

"Well first, we need to decide whether we want to have our own car or share one..." Santana muttered.

"Maybe our own?" I suggested. She nodded and wrote it down. She asked me what car I wanted and I said whichever one was cheap yet cool. She had rolled her eyes before doing all the math for me and her.

Soon enough Glee was over. We would be able to finish the packet tomorrow. I walked over to Rachel and helped her get her stuff together.

"So how much money do you make?" I asked her.

"Not that much.. Like $18,000 to $24,000 at start. I had to write down 18 though... What about you?"

"$30,000."

"That's not bad.."

"Santana makes like $145,000."

"Wow, that's a lot!" We were suddenly in an awkward silence as we reached my car. She was staring off into the parking lot.

"You okay, Rach?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," she looked up at me. "I was just thinking.. Do you think you're gonna still want to get married after this project?"

I took a deep breath, "Of course I want to marry you. But maybe its best if we wait a few more years. I don't know, what do you think? I'll do whatever you want."

"I honestly don't know."

I pulled her into a hug, "We're figure it out together." I felt her relax in my arms and smile against my shoulder.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I didn't know how to end the chapter... But did you like the Finchel? Which couple do you want to have a moment next?! And what do you guys think of Rachel wanting to help a couple get together? Is it too OOC? Oh and I kinda need some ideas for what you guys want to happen! Other storylines will happen outside of this project so if you have anything in mind, please review or PM and I'll _try _to fit it in! Just remember the endgame couples: Finchel, Brittana, Klaine, Quick, Tike, Samcedes, Jarley, Kyder, and Sugory. But Artie and Joe need someone.. Any ideas? (I'd even be willing to switch out Sugory for Sugartie, and bring it Harmony for Rory, and bring in Marissa or anyone who you people want Joe to be with.. Depends on what y'all want..)**

**Now the money things that took place chapter, I did this in math last year. Everything might be off because I don't have the paper anymore but this is basically what we did, besides the marriage and stuff. It made me not want to grow up because I'll have to spend so much money! And speaking of money; the amount of money they'll all make a year, I looked it up so it could be wrong.. But this is not a science experiment so I don't have to be _exact_!**

**Yeah... So this Thursday.. I am so not ready for it. I cried at a 33 second promo, imagine a 45 minute episode? I listened to the songs and I almost cried. I was about to but then my mom interrupted me. But us Gleeks can get through this together, right? It's gonna be a hard day. I'm glad I don't have school the next day, cuz I'm gonna be an emotional wreck :(  
So yeah, I guess you could say this chapter is dedicated to Cory because I had the whole thing in Finn's pov. It just hurts to know that I'll never see him act amazing, sing beautifully, or dance goofily again, so I wanna keep him alive in fanfiction. **

**Review! And answer my questions from the first paragraph: I really want to hear what you guys want to happen! I know I won't be able to make everyone happy, but I will try! So give it a shot, yeah? And if you don't have an answer to a question, still review to tell me what you thought! :)**


	5. Jarley Meets Finchel, Santana Overreacts

**Did you guys watch the tribute episode? Omg I cried for that whole hour. As soon as they started singing 'Seasons of Love' I bawled my eyes out. I think I cried the hardest during Rachel's scenes, definitely, poor Lea :"( You can hear her sobbing in 'Make You Feel My Love.' And Kurt, Carol and Burt. "You have to keep being a parent even though you don't have a child anymore." Did you notice that they all wore plaid? Finn wore plaid a lot :( Puck was really sad, he sang to Finn's empty chair! :'( and Santana.. Oh Santana! She had a rough time :( And she went off on Sue, and Sue is sad that she wasn't nicer to him either! The whole episode was just so depressing, but beautiful either way. Oh and Will crying at the end :( It's just so hard to believe that he's really gone. By the end of the episode, I had a big pile of tissues next to me and my head hurt from all the crying. I've been listening to the songs on repeat too, and going through the tags, which does not help at all. The album is on repeat as I'm writing this... :( But please feel free to talk to me about the episode if you want. I will listen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did- well I can't make that happen even if I did own Glee.**

* * *

**Later that week, on a Friday.**

**Jake's Pov**

I was walking with Marley on our way from Glee Club. It's been a full week of going through that expense packet. I never knew how much money that adults have to spend. That makes me want to help my mom out more than ever.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Marley asked, holding my hand and leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked to my car.

"I don't know.. We could spend the weekend with you torturing me by making me watch all those cheesy chick flicks," I smirked, kissing her head. She chuckled, hitting my shoulder jokingly.

She removed her head from my shoulder to look up at me, "I can actually do that, you know."

"Oooh, I'm scared!" I feigned fear. She giggled into her hand.

"I'll make you watch Twilight!"

"But you hate Twilight too.." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well. I can tolerate it. You absolutely hate it."

"You wouldn't." I warned.

"I might." She shrugged, turning to walk away from me.

I tried to reach out to grab her hand but she walked faster. She's running away from me! I didn't care if we were in the hall, I started chasing her down the hall.

"I'm going to get you!" I shouted.

"Never!" She laughed from five feet in front of me. I never knew she was that fast of a runner!

"Why are you so fast?!" I had to stop and lean over my knees to catch my breath.

She looked behind her and when she saw me close to dying (not really, but I like couldn't breath. I chased her literally throughout the entire school, and this place is big.) She walked slowly over to me.  
"Are you okay?" she rested her hand on my shoulder. I smirked to the floor before jumping up and hugging her. I picked her up and spun her around. "Ahh!" She shrieked, while laughing madly.

"I caught you!" I grinned when I set her down.

She put a strand of hair behind her ear before smiling, "Yes you did."

I got lost in her blue eyes before leaning in to kiss her. But before our lips could meet, we felt someone grab our hands and pull us in to a janitor's closet near us.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed. I tried to see the two figures in front of us, but the closet was too dark.

"Who's there?" Marley asked. The light flickered on and there stood two people who've barely talked to either of us.

Finn and Rachel.

"Hello our younger glee siblings!" Rachel greeted.

"Rachel? Finn?" Marley asked, in shock.

"That is our names," Finn smiled, putting his arm around Rachel.

"Why did you pull us in here?" I asked.

"Well.. We have a proposal for you guys," Rachel said.

"We're not going to get married like you guys," I said.

"Jake, that's not what she meant," Marley whispered. I made an embarrassed face before looking at the two Seniors again.

"So you two are good friends with Kitty and Ryder, correct?" Rachel asked.

I shared a look with Marley, who said, "Yeah Jake and Ryder and best friends, and me and Kitty are pretty close. Why?"

"Well.. Have you noticed that they like each other?" Finn asked.

I rolled my eyes as Marley sighed. "You have to be blind not to notice," we both said. I thought about the times where Ryder kept asking me how to ask Kitty out. All the times he's went on and on about her. And all the hopeless flirting he does with her in public. I'm sure Kitty is tired of it, she just wants him to ask her out already. She told me that he needs to get a move on, and I couldn't agree more. Maybe once he does that, he'll shut up about her. Well, maybe not. Because then he'll be saying 'My girlfriend this, my girlfriend that.'

"But what do they have to do with us?" Marley asked.

Rachel grinned as she said, "I want to become a better person, and by that: I was thinking that I could help one couple get together before I leave this place. Put my good deeds to use before I leave my family. And since you two are their best friends, you could definitely be good help! I'm sure you want them to be happy, or even get them together to stop all the complaining and hopeless flirting."

I hesitated, but Marley immediately said, "I'm in."

"Yay!" Rachel squealed before pulling Marley into a hug. "By the way, Marley. I've always wanted to tell you that you're very talented," I heard her whisper.

"Thank you," Marley smiled, surprised that diva Rachel Berry would compliment an underclassmen.

"What about you, dude?" Finn asked me, patting me on my shoulder.

"I guess so," I shrugged.

"It's okay. Rachel dragged me into this." He chuckled. "We've been sucked in to a girly job; Matchmaking." I laughed with him.

**Saturday**

**Brittany's Pov**

"Hey Sam!" I grinned at my younger blonde friend. We were meeting at the Lima Bean, so I could help him with Mercedes!

"Hey Britt!" he greeted, sliding into the booth across from me. "So do you really think you can help me?"

"Of course. Mercedes and I are like this," I crossed my fingers to show him.

He chuckled, "Thank you Brittany. I really appreciate this."

"No problem, Sammy." I smiled. "Okay so first things first.. When do you want to do this?"

"Well.. I mean she's graduating in 2 months. So soon."

"Do you think you two can handle a long-distance relationship? Isn't she going to L.A?"

He looked surprised, "She's going to L.A?" I could hear his voice crack and I instantly felt for him.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry that's how you found out.."

"No its okay. I want to spend as much time with her before she leaves."

"You still want to be with her even though you know there's a possibility it won't last?"

He thought for a moment before giving a small smile, "I love her."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" I cooed. "You're so sweet," I reached my hand over the table to hold his hand, "She's a lucky girl."

"Thank you," he blushed.

"So again, back to my question: Exactly when?"

"Sometime by the end of the project, I think."

"I was thinking a song!"

"Of course you were," he joked.

"But no.. I think before the last day of the project, we should all go to that carnival that will be in town that week and you sing to her there! And we get all the guys to sing to their girlfriends too and it's just perfect!" I squealed.

"That's actually not that bad.." he nodded and I agreed.

"See? I knew you'd like it! And us girls can get Mercedes all dolled up.."

"She's beautiful the way she is.."

"Aww," I cooed again.

"What song should we do?"

"Well, that my friend is.. Up to you. We have a few weeks to think about it. But until then, you should do small gestures to ease her into it, like carry her books or hold her chair or buy her lunch, even compliment her whenever you have the chance!"

He nodded. "That's good! More? Like what else do girls like?" He asked. I grinned, happy that someone actually wants my advice for once. I leaned forward and gave him all the secrets to make girls swoon. And the things that I've always wanted done for me.

**Santana's Pov**

It was a typical Saturday and I needed my morning latte from the Lima Bean. But I forgot all about that when I saw something I never wished to see. Brittany. Holding hands with Sam. I felt my heart stop. I wanted to lay on the ground and cry. They were holding hands, like we did, except with no blanket on top.

If I had stayed for just two more freaking seconds then maybe I could've been proven that there's nothing between them. But there has to be. Who hangs out like that on a Saturday? I know, they're partners. But we didn't need to do anything for this project until next weekend!

I would've marched over there and said something but.. I should go back and say something, _do something_. But I was already in my car, driving to a house. No, not my house.

This is not like me! I would usually go up to them and call them out! I'm not crying about it, though. I guess it's the first time I've been in this position, and I didn't want to do anything stupid. So I'm going to someone who might be able to help me figure out what to do.

When I finally arrived, I ran up to the steps before opening the door. I didn't care if I basically broke in, I needed to talk to him. I ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He wasn't there. Crap. I ran down the stairs again, and into the living room.

"Finn?" I heard my voice cracking. No, I didn't want to cry. I was just sad. Santana Lopez does not cry. Especially not in front of all these other people. Finn was hanging out with Rachel, obviously, but to my surprise; Jake and Marley were also there. And Kurt lives here too, so he and Blaine were on the other part of the living room talking.

"Santana? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Finn asked, rushing over to me.

I shook my head and felt tears roll down my face. I quickly wiped them away. I felt him pull me into a hug. I relaxed into the hug.

"Santana? What happened?" Rachel asked, standing behind Finn.

Finn pulled away from the hug, "Yeah, what happened? Why did you come here?"

"I-I don't know.. I just felt like coming here.." I croaked. "Br-Brittany a-and S-sam.."

"What about them?" Blaine asked.

"I-I saw them h-holding h-hands.. I just had to get out of there. I didn't understand. I should have said something. I feel weak."

"You have every right to feel like that," Marley said.

I heard giggling from outside the front door. I know that laugh anywhere. That's right; Sam stays here. We all turned out heads to the door, and it opened. Sam and Brittany came in laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Brittany laughed.

"I was five! Give me a break!" Sam laughed.

When they noticed us, their smiles faded. "Oh.. Hey guys!" they both said.

"What the hell is this?!" I cried.

"San? Why are you crying, baby?" Brittany went to give me a hug, but I pushed her arms away.

"Why am I crying? You're a cheater!" I cried.

Her face completely changed. But it wasn't what I thought. Not the whole 'I was just caught,' but the 'What are you talking about?'

"What?" she looked confused. "I didn't cheat on you," she shook her head frantically.

"I saw you! You and Sam!" I accused.

They shared a worried look before they both exclaimed, "There's nothing going on between us!"

"I saw it!"

"I was just helping him!" Brittany cried.

"Yeah, right. With what?" I scoffed.

"She was helping me come up with a way to get Mercedes back," Sam stared at the floor.

My jaw dropped. My stomach turned over, in what? Guilt? I felt bad, I knew I overreacted. I just accused two of the most innocent people ever of adultery.

"B-but I saw you two holding hands," I muttered softly.

"I was just telling him he was sweet," Brittany said.

I sighed, "I'm sorry.. I overreacted.."

"No kidding," Brittany laughed. "But seriously, you're calling me out for doing nothing when you basically made me cheat on Artie?" She turned serious, which I did not think was possible.

I walked over to her and lowered my voice, "Can we not talk about this here?"

"Fine." She sighed. "Can you drive me home?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Bye everybody," I waved at the group of people who just witnessed me crying and letting my guards down. People who I never wished to see that side of me.

"Bye Sam. I'll text you more ideas later," Brittany touched Trouty Mouth's arm gently before holding her hand out for mine. I smiled and held her hand, and together we walked out to my car.

* * *

**So yeah that's the chapter.. I hope you liked it! So Finn and Rachel asked Jake and Marley to help get Kitty and Ryder together? And Brittany helped Sam come up with an idea to get Mercedes back, but too bad Santana overreacted. I was going to leave it before they made up but I didn't want to be murdered by Brittana shippers. Btw Samcedes and Brittana are not one of my favorite ships, but I hope that I'm writing them well enough for all of you who do enjoy them :) and idk I feel like I made Santana a little out of character.. Did I? I'm sorry if I did.**

**So last Thursday.. How are you guys doing? It was such a hard night, but we got through it didn't we? My feelings about the episode are in the beginner's author's note ^^**

**Okay so do you know how in those shows/movies or whatever where they have marriage projects and they have that wheel of life or whatever? (lol I say whatever a lot) but which couple should get what? **

**Review please :) it's just a click, it won't hurt you. It's just a button, it doesn't bite. _I_ don't bite. I give you candy! Haha I don't own any candy**


	6. A Crush Revealed

**Hey my fellow Gleeks! It's Glee week! Yay! I'm so excited!**

**I'm sorry I didn't update for a few weeks, I didn't really know what to write... But I'm back! So let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

**The following Monday**

**Sugar's Pov**

"Hey Sugar," Ryder exclaimed as he ran up to me at my locker.

I finished putting my history book on the top shelf before closing my locker, "Hi Ryder, what's up?"

"I kinda need to ask you a question.."

I became intrigued, "Okay, what is it?"

"If you liked a guy.. How would you like him to ask you out?"

I was taken aback by such a personal question. "Uhmm.. Well," I continued to think about it. There are many things I used to wish a guy would ask me out by doing so, but to be honest: no guy has asked me out. Like to be their girlfriend. Artie and Rory did have that competition but that was about it. Not every guy would go out of their way like they did. "Actually, I kind of like when I get a gift, or when the guy gets in front of the glee club and sings to me.. I don't know. But I think serenade is so romantic! Wait, why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason. Thanks anyway!" He grinned before dashing back behind the corner.

"Weirdo!" I called before turning on my heels and walking to algebra.

**Ryder's Pov**

After I ran away from Sugar, I met up with Rory. He had me ask Sugar how she likes to be asked out because I'm her partner so I've gotten pretty close to her.

"Hey dude! I asked her!" I gasped for air when I reached him.

"You did!" he smiled.

"Okay.. So she said she likes to get gifts and she also likes it when you go up in front of the glee club and sing for her."

"I've done that though..." he said in a thick Irish accent. "So does that mean she likes me or she doesn't?"

I shrugged, "I did not understand a word you just said!"

He sighed, "Thanks anyway. I have to get to chemistry now," he said before walking away.

"No problem," I waved before going my own way to P.E.

I finally reached the boy's locker room and went to my locker and changed. My gym class is split into twos: There's a small Freshman class, and then a larger mix of Juniors and Seniors. In my class it's me, Jake, Marley and Kitty, and about 8 other people. From Glee club, the other class includes Sam, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Finn and Rachel.

As I was locking up my clothes in my locker, I look up to see Finn and Jake waiting for me. I can see Jake waiting for me, but Finn? He's usually with Puck and Sam.. They're like his best friends, especially Puck, why is he with Jake?

"Hi guys," I greeted as we walked out of the locker room. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," they shared a look before smiling at me. It wasn't a normal smile, but more of like a devious plan smile. It kind of made me a little scared.

"Nothing?" I repeated and they nodded. I shrugged and walked over to where the rack of basketballs were. "Wanna play a game?" I asked them.

Usually the five of us guys from Glee would just play a small game of basketball while we warmed up. The two classes have about 20 minutes to warm up and then we split up and do our own thing. But today, Sam and Puck weren't here. Sam was talking with Santana and Brittany which got me confused. And Puck was trying to talk to Rachel, but she seemed to have told him to go away. She was talking with Marley as they kept looking over at Kitty who was now talking to Puck. I felt jealous when I saw Kitty laugh at a joke Puck told her. Puck needs to stay away from Kitty. I know his past, and I don't want her getting sucked in to that.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the ball hit my chest.

"Sorry!" Finn apologized.

"You weren't looking!" Jake chuckled.

Finn seemed to follow my eyes because he then nudged me, "Jealous much?"

I shook my head, "No I'm not jealous." I looked at Jake and mouthed 'Help me.' He's the only one who knows I like Kitty.

"He's totally jealous," Jake agreed.

"Dude!" I hit his shoulder. "You're not supposed to tell anyone!"

"Ryder, you have nothing to worry about. Puck is just Puck, and he actually likes someone else," Finn said.

"That's good," I felt relieved. I picked up the ball and threw it at Jake who caught it and threw it up into the basket. Finn caught it and passed it back to Jake.

"So you like her?" Finn asked.

"Yes," I clarified.

"That's great!" he did a silent cheer as he passed me the basketball.

"Okay..?" I said confused. Why is he making such a big deal whether or not I like Kitty?

"Hi Ryder!" Rachel and Marley crashed into me. I looked between the two girls with a more confused face.

"Hi..?"

"We need to talk to you!" Rachel said.

"About..?"

"What do you think of Kitty?" Marley asked as I was lead in to a corner.

Why is everyone asking me about Kitty!? And especially why is it 'Jarley' and 'Finchel.'

"Uh.. She's a great girl.. I think she's really pretty, and smart and nice, and yeah, I like her."

"Like _like like_ her?" Rachel asked with a grin forming on her face.

"Well.. I-I" I stuttered. "What's so interesting about my crush on Kitty?!" I yelled. I only yelled because I saw Jake and Finn walking up to us, so I decided to ask the four of them.

Too bad that once I yelled, the 'warm-up music' was turned off. That means that everyone heard what I said. Especially Kitty, who turned her head and was staring at me. I couldn't tell if she was happy/shocked or embarrassed/angry/shocked.

"Uh.." I tried to think of an excuse because the entire gym was staring at me. "I mean a different Kitty.. Uh, yeah.." Everyone just shrugged and turned back to what they were doing. Except Kitty. She was still staring at me, but this time with a hurt expression.

**Quinn's Pov**

It was the end of the day which meant one thing: Glee Club. I smiled as I walked in to the choir room and the seats were back to normal.

"Hey baby-mama!" Puck greeted as he came in behind me.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want, Puckerman?"

His smile faded as he murmured, "A person can't say hi to their friend?" He then walked away and sat down in the way back. I felt bad. But when are his feelings ever hurt?

"Quinn!" Joe waved to me. I smiled once again and went to go sit next to him.

"Hey Joe, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, and you?"

I looked back over at Puck before saying, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded and gave a fake smile. He seemed to believe me and I breathed in relief.

As the rest of the club started filling in, Mr. Schue entered the class room.

"Good afternoon everybody!" he exclaimed. "How was all of your weekends?"

"One Direction's new album is coming out and I'm so excited!" Rachel exclaimed. Brittany, Sugar and Marley all nodded in agreement while all the guys rolled their eyes.

"One Direction is actually pretty good," Finn said which made all of us stare at him in disbelief.

"They have pretty hard talent," Sam added.

"Anyway, so we have two things to cover today!" Mr. Schue said.

Rachel raised her hand, "I was wondering if we're going to sing at any point in this project?"

"Well, you know how I said that by the end of the project you and your partner should find a song that describes you? I changed that ruling. You may do that if you'd like but you can just do any random duet, or dedicate to each of you significant others if you'd prefer. And if you have a song to prepare at any point in time, then you may sing it."

Rachel nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"First thing we have to do today is... Go around the room and say one nice thing about your partner. Starting with Artie, and go!"

We were all taken by surprise but continued anyway.

"Uh, well Kitty is.." Artie shared a look with Kitty. "She's different. Different than what you all think of her, and that's all I'm going to say."

Kitty sighed. I don't think she way very happy with what Artie said. "Artie is very smart, and he's there for you when you have a bad day."

"Marley is amazing," Jake smiled at his girlfriend. "I have too many words to describe her so I'm just going to stop there."

I saw Marley blush as she said, "Jake is the best, he's really great-" She was interrupted when Santana said,  
"Stop being disgustingly adorable."

It was Sugar's turn next, "Ryder is.. Very hyper," she laughed.

"Sugar is crazy," Ryder joked as he ruffled her hair which made her glare at him.

"Rachel is very demanding," Puck said. Rachel gave him a look before he continued, "That's not nice enough, is it? Okay she's very hard-working and driven."

"Puck is.. Strong in many ways than one."

"Santana is.. She's pretty special."

"Finn is a dork, but he's very generous."

"Sam is like the sweetest guy you'll ever meet, and his impressions are hilarious!"

"Brittany's really helpful and pretty smart."

"Tina is.. Very kind and she's like my sister now."

"Blaine is adorkable and amazingly talented."

"Kurt has a great sense of style and a pretty nice guy overall."

"Rory's very hard to understand but he's my cute little foreign friend."

"Mike is super kind and a really great friend."

"Mercedes is just plain awesome."

Finally it was mine and Joe's turn. Since I was next to Mike, I went first,  
"Joe has been there for me since we've met, and I just really appreciate him."

Joe smiled at me before saying, "Quinn is terrific. Smart, kind and.. Really pretty.."

Everyone 'Oooooh'ed at him saying I was pretty. I giggled and felt my cheeks go red. I looked up and my eyes locked with Puck who was the only one not laughing. He looked jealous. I wonder why?

"That was great! Now the point of that was because if you think back to before this project started, how many of you wouldn't have been able to say what you just said about your partner? You would've just said 'They're okay from what I hear,' or 'They're nice,'?" More than half of us raised our hands. "Exactly."

"Okay so now what's the next part of today?" Kitty asked.

"I was getting to that," Mr. Schue pointed at her. He then ran outside the room and then came back dragging a big wheel. We all knew what was coming. We've all seen those shows.

"No!" "What the hell is that?" "Are we really doing this!?" "I hate this part!"

"Calm down everyone. What's the big deal of the 'Wheel of Life'?"

"Everything," we all answered.

Mr. Schue sighed. "What you land on is what is going to be your project for the last few weeks of the project. You'll both have to write a report on it, explaining how this relates to married life, ect. Who wants to spin first?"

No one raised their hand, not even Rachel which surprised everyone.

"Fine, we'll do it," Puck muttered as he stood up. Rachel looked at him before standing up with him. The two of them made their way to the front of the room.

"Ooh I hope we get 'new job'!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Hey! I like my job!" Puck said.

"I don't like mine!" Rachel protested. Puck rolled his eyes.

"You want to spin?" he offered.

She nodded and put her hand on the wheel. She spun it and 15 seconds later it landed on...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Now what should Puck and Rachel get? I don't even know what some of the 'wheel choices' are. I'll probably google it but if any of you want to suggest anything, I'm all ears :)**

**I hope you liked the chapter! So Rory asked Ryder to ask Sugar how she wants to ask him to ask her out? What song should Rory sing to Sugar? And Kitty heard Ryder say she likes him! How should they get together all my fellow Kyder shippers?**

**GLEE ON THURSDAY! So excited! I have a long rant to go about spoilers but I don't want to spoiler it for those of you who A) don't get Glee season 5 yet or B) you haven't heard these spoilers and wish not to know. I'll just say that I'm very pissed about two things.. VERY!**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
